ultimatespideyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Osborn
Harold "Harry" Osborn is the son of Norman Osborn and the best friend of Peter Parker. Physical Appearance Harry is a Caucasian teenage male and has auburn hair, he wears a black vest over an untucked white shirt with gray pants. Personality Harry is a standard rich kid, always thinking he can buy his way out of things and use money to solve his problems. Harry is used to having everything given to him and usually is praised by a seemingly adoring crowd when he walks down the halls at school. However, what he doesn't know is that these people only cheer him on and give him praise because he has money. If he were to lose this money, his whole world would come crashing down on him. Despite all of his money, he only has two real friends, Peter Parker and Mary Jane. Harry has always looked for his father's approval, but, is usually either brushed off or ignored. His need of money seems to have come from his father always giving him money and telling him that it can solve all of his problems. Harry once was so mad at Peter, he threw a huge party at his house just to show that he didn't need him. Harry has yet to discover that money and wealth do not give him friendship, Harry has been shown to get jealous of Peter anytime his teammates "borrow" him to talk. This may bring him to realize that Peter really is one of his only friends. History Early Life At some point after a field trip to Oscorp laboratories, Harry found Peter with a broken bike and took him home on their limousine. Ever since, Harry and Peter have been best friends. Frightful Four Harry walked down the hallway when Peter and Mary Jane were talking, Mary Jane mentioned him. Harry talked to Peter about Flash bulling him. Harry was in the Cafeteria when The Frightful Four attacked his school, Harry was later injured insuring Mary Jane's safety. Peter later visited him in hospital giving him his homework and seeing if he was okay. Harry assured him he'd be out soon as he recovers. Harry and Mary Jane were hanging out with Sam Alexander when Peter interrupted them. Venom Harry helped Peter get into school when the door shut in his face, Harry reminded Peter to come to his house at night for a movie marathon with Mary Jane, Peter's teammates came and dragged Peter to the cafeteria. One of Peter's teammates made a snarky comment about Harry, Harry heard it and got frustrated. Peter chased after Harry, but Harry shut him down. In Harry's home, Harry complains to his father that Peter has ditched him as Norman is distracted by the Spider-Man news and leaves the home and lets thousand dollars behind for Harry. Harry threw a party as a result, the party ended when the Venom symbiote appeared and attacked. Harry and Mary Jane hid while Spider-Man and his teammates fought the symbiote. Harry later cleaned up his house with Peter seeing a piece of the symbiote and putting it in a bottle, showing it had survived. When Taskmaster appeared at Midtown High, Harry was one of the students suspected of being Spider-Man. Taskmaster kidnapped Harry, but was freed after Spider-Man defeated him. Soon after, Harry trained the piece of the symbiote and put it in a watch that allowed him to bond wit it whenever he wished as the Black Spider-Man. He often fought the Dragon Man android and Spider-Man himself. He later revealed his secret to Peter, not knowing Peter was the original, but ignored his advice that with great power comes great responsibility. After being rejected by Norman, Harry donned the suit and found Dragon Man with Spider-Man again, but for some reason, Venom took over due to his negative emotions and attacked many people. Harry fought Spider-Man and transformed the suit into a hulking version, but he was electrified and freed. Harry admitted he couldn't control the symbiote and smashed the watch, though Peter almost revealed his secret. Unknown to Harry, a small piece of the symbiote stayed inside his ear without him noticing, which soon resulted in him transforming into Venom and beating up Batroc the Leaper. After he denied to Peter that he was the suit, he tried to tell Norman when Venom once again took over and Harry attempted to attack his father. After an attack at a warehouse, White Tiger obtained a sample of Venom that Spider-Man used to create an anti-Venom. Venom was drawn to the symbiote piece and Harry was injected with it, which forced Venom into his blood. Norman later took a sample of the suit and gave it to Doctor Octopus. Harry became science partners with Danny Rand in the science fair. When Harry aced report card day, he went out with Peter and Norman to celebrate. However, both Peter and Norman left for a different reason. When he returned, he found Oscorp Tower ablaze and was taken away. Three days later, he was attacked by the Green Goblin, who Spider-Man revealed to him was his father. Under the impression he was injected with a poison, Harry was taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier where Goblin revealed that the poison was from Spider-Man's DNA, which led to Harry believing Spider-Man purposely injected Norman with the serum. He was later shocked by Norman and turned into Venom, teaming up with his father to destroy Spider-Man. Spidey eventually got Harry to shake Venom off by electrifying himself. Norman then took a sample from the suit and left his own son to die in the sinking helicarrier. Spider-Man then took him and put him in a capsule, where he was launched to shore. Despite Spider-Man saving his life, Harry blamed him for everything that happened to him and his father and sweared revenge on him before walking home, though Peter was still his friend at home. Category:Characters Category:Osborns Category:Midtown High Students Category:Venom hosts